


You Are My Life

by LourryMofo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Harry is Death, Hurt, Louis is Life, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, idk - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourryMofo/pseuds/LourryMofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their differences are separating them from each other;</p><p>Maybe one day they can be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

Life and death

Light and darkness

Good and bad

Hopeful and cynical 

But both are broken

 

No one exists in their world but them Life and death Or you can call them, Louis of life and... Harry of the death;

Two who are most different and cannot be combined,

Louis was so joyful and always happy, kind and unimaginably beautiful, tanned clear skin almost golden,  delicate soft blue eyes, just like the sky, feathery light brown hair, in a white long silk robe, just like an angel would wear, he didn't have wings though, he didn't need them;

Harry on the other side, he was the opposite, he was cynical, sad, mean, evil, most people would've imagined him ugly because he is _DEATH_ , but he wasn't, he was tall and fit, messy curly brown hair pushed back, his skin was pale just like snow, he wears a black ripped cloak with and hold a long scythe, his eyes were green and they had a hint of blue A hint of life, a part of Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_CHAPTER 2_

 

 

The blond boy was panting, he was out of breath, scared, he was surprised that his legs carried him, he kept running, running and running till he got to the river and it was his dead end;

“Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk, i've told you, you can run but you'll never get away from me” Harry said walking closer to the boy

“please leave me alone” the boy cried

Harry held the boys' cheek and dug his thumbnail in until it drew blood

“tell me, whats your name?” Harry asked while smirking

He was in love with the scene

The boy shivered under his look “N-Nial”

“And why should i let you go Niall?” Harry bit his lip trying not to laugh at the boy blonds' misery

“P-please i have a younger brother and family needs me” the boy cried harder 

“maybe i should get your brother to-” 

“Harry leave him alone!” another voice yelled

He knew this voice

“Louis stay out of it” Harry said sternly 

Louis walked to Harry and pulled his arm so he could let go of Niall, Niall fell to the ground with a loud thump

“You can go home Niall” Louis said and he blew air softly at Nialls' bleeding cheek, it healed in a second

“Thank you, thank you!” Niall got up and ran away

 

“What in the world Louis!” Harry yelled

“Harry he is a young boy, what has gotten into you!?” Louis said not making any eye contact

“I don't give a damn, oh and trust me, i'm perfectly fi-” Harry stopped

“Louis...your palm” Harry walked over

“Must have happened when i pulled your arm” Louis whispered

Harry felt something stinging in his chest

“I'm going back” Harry said and within a second he disappeared 

“Harry” Louis whispered to himself as he disappeared too

And he couldn't be any sadder

 

.........

 

Louis sat down next to the golden river, mumbling some tune

As he felt the place darkening he knew Harry was there

“How are you feeling?” Harry said his voice was lower than usual, almost a whisper

“If you're talking about my palm, then yea its good, the black faded away” Louis said casually

“Why are you concerned though?” he added

“You know why” Harry sat behind Louis making sure they're not touching

“Harry, you didn't mean to do it, don't blame yourself, i'm fine; i promise” Louis hugged his legs and laid his head on his knee

“I was going to hurt you again though!” Harry said now crying

Louis turned to face Harry and held cheeks and wiped all the tears, his palms got stained with black again

“Harry, love, please don't cry you didn't hurt me” Louis gave him a sad smile

“I-i did”

Louis leaned in slowly as Harry watched; his eyes were wide open but didn't flinch 

“Harry, i still love you and no matter what happens i will always do” Louis whispered, breath hitting Harrys' mouth

“Lou, don't, you cant” Harry pleaded, but Louis only ignored him and closed the space between them, kissing him softly and gently holding his face, it didn't take 5 seconds for Harry to kiss him back;

They were still like this for 2 minutes, just kissing and staring into each others eyes

“Lou, y-your lips” Harry stood up

“Don't worry Harry they'll be normal again, it was worth it, i missed you” Louis smiled

“This is the last time something like this will happen” Harry said sternly fisting his cloak 

“But why!” Louis stood up to catch up with Harry

“Because we're not meant to be together Louis, face it i am death and you are life, i am a demon, you are an angel, do you see why!” Harry almost yelled

“Then i'll be a fallen angel!” Louis said tears almost falling

“You wont last a day, you're too kind to be like me Louis” Harry said now feeling tired, he sighed and walked over to Louis and held his hands

“Look at them Louis, this is all i do to you, everything i touch gets destroyed, and i don't want to destroy you Louis, sometimes i even feel happy when i see you, i feel alive” Harry whispered choking on a sob

“Harry maybe there is hope for you” Louis gave a sad smile

Harry chuckled “You're too hopeful for your own good Louis, i'm gonna leave now” Harry walked away without turning back

And Louis stood there, he felt what they called in the human world 'Heart broken'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS SHIT AND SHORT ):

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to all of this writing stuff so please be honest with me <3


End file.
